


Smoked Glass

by QueenIX



Series: Smoked Glass [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Intendant Kira, Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intendant Kira discovers that even in a mirror universe, some things are constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoked Glass

The Intendant came around slowly. She rolled her head up, wincing at the stiffness in her neck. She felt...odd. Wrong. The world was tilted somehow.

Willing herself to coherence, she opened her eyes. The black didn't change. Her eyelashes caught on cloth, and she flinched, panicking.

_Steady, Neyrs. It's just a blindfold. What else can you feel?_

A cool draft crossed her skin. She was naked. Not a good sign. Her arms were stretched strangely over her head, and they hurt. She tried to bring them down, and panic returned in full force. They wouldn't obey. Trying again, she heard the rattle of chains, felt the cut of leather binding her wrists. Her feet scrabbled for purchase but found none, toes barely touching the floor. She jerked her arms, trying to get free, struggling hard against the bonds.

“Don't bother,” a graveled voice said. “You won't get loose.”

The Intendant stilled. She knew that voice.

“Odo?”

“The one and only.”

“But you're dead!"

“Not so much... Although it was a near thing.”

“But how? How are you alive? I saw the footage, saw you get shot...”

“Yes, that was rather unpleasant. Your little Terran monkey did a real number on me. It took me three days to gather all the parts of myself together again...But," he said, the rasp of his voice moving closer, "if you had bothered to run the proper scans, you would've known this already.”

The Intendant smiled broadly. At least something in this whole mirror-universe, alternate-reality fiasco had gone right. Her shifter wasn't dead. He'd get her out of this, and they'd make whoever had done this pay.

“Let me down, Odo.”

“Oh, I don't think so.”

Her smile dropped. What did he mean, I don't think so? Wasn't she his Indendant?  “I said let me down, shifter. _Now!”_

A dry chuckled raised the hair on her arms. “You're staying right where you are.”

And then, the Indendant caught on. Odo had done this. He had bound her. But why?

He was circling her now. She could hear his footfalls on the floor, feel his eyes on her body. A tight, adrenaline hum ran under her skin as she imagined him looking at her, appraising her. The Intendant found she didn't hate the idea.

The shifter paused behind her. "You'll stay like this until I decide you can go. Until I'm finished with you. Until I'm... _satisfied_ ,” he whispered, and licked the tip of her ear.

The Intendant tried to kick him. She missed. He stepped back, laughing at her struggle. “Don't like that idea, do you, Kira? Always in control, always in command, but when the tables are turned...”

The Intendant went still. It was Kira now, was it? How long had it been since anyone had dared use her name? She was the Intendant, to everyone, and he needed to remember that.  _She_ needed to remember that. When she got out of this, Odo would pay. But first, she had to convince him to free her.

“Odo, my sweet Odo," she said. "You don't have to do this, not this way. Let me loose, and I'm sure we can come to an understanding, something we can both agree to... And I promise, I'll do all I can to see that you are... _very_  satisfied.”

“Save it, Kira. You've made me those kinds of promises before.”

“Odo, please,” she begged. “I was so lost when I heard you were killed. I was devastated.” She managed to fake a quaver in her voice. She squeezed a few false tears, and sniffled. “With the reports from ore processing, I never dreamed you were alive. If I'd have known, I would have been there, would have helped you. Let me down, darling...Let me see you.”

“Spare me your bullshit, sweetheart _,_ or I'll gag you as well.”

Kira's lip curled. She stopped her simpering. It wasn't working, not that she really expected it to. The shifter was far too clever for such simple tricks. She would have to figure something else out.

Odo was on the other side of the room now, moving about. Kira tilted her head, ignoring the ache in her arms, the stretch in her sides, trying to glean a clue as to what he was up to. The slide of a drawer, the clank of metal, the creak of leather reached her. There was something familiar about those sounds. It brought to mind the many, many times when she'd been on the opposite side of the blindfold.

A trickle of fearsweat ran down Kira's neck. “Odo, where are we?”

“Nowhere you've been before. It's a small space I found years ago, hidden in the station's lower levels. I like to think of it as my growlery.”

A long, serpentine slither rasped the floor. “What are you doing?” Kira asked.

“Just preparing some things we'll need.”

“For what?”

A flourished swish of twisted leather tested the air. "We're going to play a little game, you and I.

"What kind of game?” she asked, testing her chains.

“One you know well, Kira. One you're good at. One we should have played together long ago."

 _Crack!_  A lashed whip cut the air. Kira's heart tripped. How many times had she ordered Odo to use that whip? How many tender Terran backs had split under his expert hand? Her struggle against the chains turned desperate. Surely he wouldn't, he couldn't...Could he?

“Odo, wait, please wait,” she stammered. “Don't do this. What do you want, what can I give you? Latinum, men, women, what? Name it, and it's yours.”

“All things I could get for myself if I chose.” The whip cracked again, sharp, exact, slicing the air with surgical precision. “You'll have to do better than that.”

“Please, Odo, don't. There must be something...”

“There is nothing outside of this room you can give me that I want.”

“I'll scream,” she said. “They'll find you. Garak will find you.”

“Garak?” he laughed. “Garak, dear Intendant, helped me arrange this.”  _Crack!_   Her head jerked to the side. That one was close, popping right by her ear. “Though to gain his cooperation, I did have to tell him I'd kill you.”

Nervous tears, real this time, burned Kira's eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“A fair question,” Odo replied, moving closer. A dry, scratching object dragged between her breasts, down her stomach. Kira recoiled, sucking in, trying to pull away. It was the whip handle he was touching her with.

“Why am I doing this...” he said. The handle moved lower, drawing lines in her taut flesh, trailing hip to hip. Kira couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her.

Odo grabbed her chin, leaning close. “Dying, Kira, or nearly dying, changes your perspective. For years, I've blindly followed your orders, slinking behind you like a dog on a leash, and I've never questioned it. I kept my place in your processing center, in that filthy, festering hell, day after day, working, torturing, _killing_ for you. I never betrayed you, never wavered in my loyalty. I obeyed your every whim...Me! The shifter! Only one of my kind, and far more powerful than anything else you've ever known, and do you know why?”

Anger-fueled pants of breath brushed Kira's face. Her lips pinched shut. She knew better than to answer.

“For _this_ ,” he hissed. He slid the whip handle up her thigh. She flinched, expecting pain, but it didn't come.

“For you,” he said, moving the handle higher, teasing her vulva. “For the promise you've dangled over my head for years. For _this_ ,” he spat, twisting a nipple between his fingers, rolling, tugging. Kira gasped as a traitorous rush of heat flooded her sex.

“As I lay in that pit, gathering the shattered pieces of myself, I realized what I'd let you do to me, and the anger, the bitter, sick feeling I had as I thought of all the vile things I've done for you, for _this.._.” he said, and dropped the whip, replacing the handle with his hand. His fingers twisted in her curls. “I made sure I survived...I wasn't going to die for you without getting what you promised.”

Kira's heart was beating so fast she thought it might rip through her chest. Odo didn't move, just continued to hold that sensitive, vulnerable part of her, breathing heavily into her neck. Despite his threats, despite her fear, Kira's arousal flamed. Shame and anger burned her cheeks as her hips betrayed her, bucking against his hand.

Odo's lips brushed her temple. “I thought so,” he whispered, and parted her folds.

Odo dipped into her wetness, spreading it over her sex, stroking, rubbing. He caught her little pearl, teasing it roughly. Even as she hated herself for it, Kira cried out her pleasure, encouraging him. She found his skin, his scent, biting the pseudocloth of his uniform, sinking her teeth into his neck. Her shifter tasted like he smelled. Earth. Rain. Spice.

A long finger quested at her opening, sliding in, pumping just inside the tight circle. Kira moaned, her breath hitching in short pants. She snarled, yanking the chains. Damn the things, they were holding her back. She needed her arms free. She wanted more, wanted him to press deeper, to fill her.

“Of course,” Odo said, taking his hand away, “after all you've put me through, there's more to it than this.”

The shifter danced out of her reach. Kira howled. She raged against her confinement, kicking empty air, chains rattling fitfully. 

"Odo, when I get out of this I'm going to kill you, do you hear me, _kill you,_ you shapeshifting, _teasing, BASTARD!"_

Kira's fury caused her to swing around sickly. She stopped fidgeting, and dragged a toe on the floor to slow her momentum. “Where are you?” she panted.

The suspension lurched, and so did her stomach. Hands grabbed her waist, steadying her. As the chain lowered, her feet settled fully on the floor, arms screaming with release as they were freed of her weight. Kira tested the tension. Still too tight to lower her arms, but at least she got some relief. Odo moved away from her, back to other side of the room.

His absence gave her a chance to cool off, to think. Obviously, Odo wasn't going to kill her. His way was always practical, ever efficient. If he'd wanted her dead, she would be, without all the pretense. Besides, Odo hated Garak, and wouldn't have agreed to anything he intended to deliver. The shifter had her right where he wanted her, could have taken her just now. Despite his claims about promises she owed him- and they were true- he hadn't. What, then, was this all about?

Her body still wanted him, but the rest of her wasn't completely convinced. As Odo returned to her, Kira kicked again.

“Ah-ah... None of that,” he chided as he blocked her leg. A heavy scrape dragged the floor. Padded leather snugged against her pelvis, at the height of a low table...or a sawhorse.

_Fuck. Now what?_

Behind her again, reaching over her head, Odo released Kira's wrists from the chain. She moaned with relief as the overstretched muscles of her arms and sides relaxed. Her wrists were still bound together, but she was no longer restrained. She thought about making a break for it, but Odo began rubbing her back and shoulders, soothing her aches. Warm hands smoothed around to her stomach, sliding up to cup her breasts, massaging, kneading. Kira relaxed against him, closing her eyes behind the blindfold. Maybe she wasn't in such a hurry to leave.

Planting a kiss on the back of her neck, Odo urged her forward. Kira did as he wanted- for now- and bent herself over the bar. Leaning past her, liquid quick, before she had a chance to change her mind, he took her wrists. Metal scraped metal, and she was locked in place again, secured over the bar. Odo pushed the inside of Kira's feet with his, inching her legs apart, until she was spread wide before him.

He sucked air through his teeth as he took in the sight. “Kira, you may have been worth dying for,” he said, stroking her exposed, pink flesh. “Truly, you are a work of art.”

His appreciation oddly moved her. She should be angry at this humiliation, outraged. She should fight. Instead, she backed into his hand.

“We'll get to that," he said with a last caress. "But first, we have more to discuss. I want answers, and I will have them from you one way..." A kiss graced her spine. “..Or another.”

The flat of Odo's palm slapped Kira's rump. Hard. Kira startled, surprised more than hurt.

“Aren't we passed all that now?” the Intendant spat. “It's obvious you're going to get what you wanted, shifter, and freely given."

“I said there was more to it than that, and I meant it.”

Like what? What else did Odo need? He'd already refused the things that most men, and some women, wanted from her. Odo didn't want her position, either. Power wasn't necessarily his thing. It was part of the reason she'd kept him so close all these years, although her current situation was causing her to reconsider his interest in politics. After all, he had found the perfect way to negotiate with the great Kira of Bajor. She had underestimated him. What was it he was after?

“How many times, Kira, did you ask me to watch?”

“What?”

Another smack to her backside. That one smarted.

“Don't play stupid. How many times?”

Kira braced her elbows on the sawhorse, and yelled at him over her shoulder. “What are you talking about? Watch what?”

“Watch you, in your chambers, while you fucked-” _slap_ “-someone else?”

She winced, bottom stinging. A time too many, apparently.

It had started as another game between them, a dare she'd never thought he'd accept. Knowing those cold, hard eyes were watching had enhanced Kira's pleasure in a way she'd never experienced. For her own reasons, she'd lured him to her chambers again, baiting him with the idea that he might, just maybe, get a chance to join her in the fun. She'd never delivered, also for her own reasons. It had been unlike her to deny herself any kind of pleasure, and it was certainly cruel to Odo. The output in ore processing increased exponentially the day after one of these sessions.

“I don't know,” she lied.

 _Slap!_ “Four is the correct answer, Kira.”

“You're the one who kept coming back,” she spat. “You could've refused.”

Another wallop, to the other cheek this time, flesh quivering from the impact. “Don't change the subject. We're talking about you. Why did you want me there?"

The Indendant maintained a petulant silence.

Odo heaved a frustrated sigh. "I can see you're not going to cooperate. I will have to be more persuasive.”

What the hell did that mean? Kira pulled her arms against the restraints. Still no good. She sighed, dejected. A draft breezed her stinging backside. She was cold, and her legs were tired. Maybe she should tell him the truth, or at least a version she could live with, and put an end to this game. She was getting bored.

 _Snap!_   The sound of leather hitting leather made her jump. What did he have now?

“You will tell me why, Kira, you wanted me to watch.”

An angry lick of leather struck her legs. Kira jerked forward, mons snugging the bar. Even as her skin sang with the report, the juncture of her thighs quivered wetly. It was delicious. Enough of this, and she'd spill her guts to anyone.

Odo's game wasn't boring. It was dangerous.

“Stop that!” Kira chided.

“Answer my question.”

"It was a privilege I granted you, shifter, and you should be grateful.”

"You're still lying...Why?” he repeated, swinging again. His hand was indeed expert, the strap twitched just right so that the leather bit her flesh, but not too much. She arched and gasped. Exquisite.

 _Make him angry, Nerys. Lead him away_. “Do you remember that time with the twinned Miradorn?” she teased. “That really got under your skin."

Odo used his hand this time, striking the exposed lips of her sex. "Careful, Kira," he growled.

"All that priceless Cardassian pottery destroyed," she purred as he rubbed the sting away. "The servants were finding shards of it for days. Some of those items were one of a kind."

"Yes, and people have been executed for far less. Yet I didn't receive so much as a reprimand. In fact, you invited me back the next night, and I want to know why."

Kira summoned a cruel, Intendant-worthy laugh. "That _was_ your punishment, shifter. I _liked_  making you suffer."

Odo roared at her. She'd gone too far. Before she could fix it, he was on her. The strap struck fast, over and over, quick, punishing. Across her thighs, her legs, her cheeks, sometimes making contact with her sex. She cried out as he kept the pace, but not for mercy, not for her. It hurt, but it was good, oh so good. She deserved this, she wanted this. She screamed, straining her bonds.

Odo flung the strap aside. “Why, Nerys?” he asked, panting heavily. “Tell me why, damn you!"

“No!"

"Answer me!"

"Odo, don't make me do this!"

Odo braced his hands on the bar and pressed against her. With a rolling grind of his hips, he said, “Answer my question.”

The rough texture of his simulated uniform and the bulge of his simulated erection were a sweet agony. “I _hate_ you, shifter.”

“Even so,” he said, grinding again, “tell me.”

"Because it should have been YOU!" she shouted. "It should have always been you! Is that answer acceptable? Is that enough? Does that _satisfy_  you?"

Odo went still, keeping her pinned. “Tell me, Nerys. All of it."

"I've always wanted you, from the first time we met. Do you understand how dangerous that is for me? To want someone so much?...I am the _Intendant._ Everyone around me wants me dead, for one reason or another. How was I to know you weren't like everyone else? I couldn't let you in, couldn't let you know how much you meant to me. You could have used it against me. If I'd slept with you, you would have known-”

The rest of her words broke off in a sob. Taking a shaky breath, she said, “Prophets, I hate you, Odo."

He reached past her and released her wrists. "I know," he replied, and gathered her into his chest.

They stayed that way for a time, hunched over the bar, wrapped together and silent. The Indendant couldn't recall the last time she'd allowed anyone to hold her like this. She calmed, enjoying his warmth, his weight. He sighed, and kissed her hair, wrapping her tighter. 

“Odo, will you take this blindfold off now?"

Kira was lifted, turned, and the blindfold was gone. She blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the light. She watched in a daze as Odo removed the leather cuffs. He chaffed each wrist, rubbing the feeling back in her hands, kissing her palms. Odo's tenderness, her tension, the blood rushing away from her head, made her sway.

“Easy, now,” he said, scooping her up. Her head lolled on his shoulder as he carried her across the room. Vaguely, she was aware of being set down on something soft, comfortable... A bed. What did a shapeshifter need with a bed?

“Odo,” she croaked, “why do you have a bed?”

Odo was lifting her head, holding a glass to her mouth. Water. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until it touched her lips. Sitting up, Kira took the glass, gulping greedily.

“More?” he asked. She nodded, and he took the glass, filling it from a pitcher on the nightstand. Handing it back he said, “You are not, Intendant, the first humanoid who has been here. Generally, beds are involved in bedsport.”

“Oh,” she replied. Of course. Her assumptions were silly. But then why did his answer disappoint her? She took a covering sip of water, and looked around.

His 'growlery,' as he'd called it, was spacious and well appointed. It was also very Odo- orderly, neat, perfect. Even the art on the walls was efficient. Caught by a particular painting, she shifted on the bed to get a better look, and winced as the sheets roughed her tender legs.

“I can fix that,” Odo said.

“No, it's fine...I'm fine.”

“Nerys, roll over.”

Kira did has he bid, laying on her stomach. Hands ran up her legs, careful of her stinging skin, examining. She heard the soft cirrus of Odo's shifting form, and a tingling warmth began to cover her hurts. Taking a peek, she saw that his hands had been shifted away, replaced by his fluidic amber self. It was Odo touching her now, no illusion. He had shifted away his uniform as well, and she smiled, pleased at the smooth and naked form he'd made for her.

Odo found the worst of the marks and merged deeper, made his substance warmer, doing something incredible to the deepest layers of her skin. 

"Better?" he asked.

" _Yes..._ " Kira breathed. She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She had no idea he could do anything like this. One of a kind, indeed...

Sighing, she asked, "What are we going to do about Garak?"

"We'll take care of him. In time."

"I still can't believe he betrayed me. What if you hadn't been there? What if he'd sold me out to someone else?"

"I was waiting for it. I've been watching him for years. I have a file half a light year long on all the things he's done behind your back." 

"He must think you've killed me by now. He's probably trying on my circlet as we speak...How did I miss it?"

"He's good, Intendant. Garak has advised you poorly for his own self-serving reasons, but not enough that you would notice. Not enough that you would believe ill of him, had I come to you sooner. You need to be rid of him, and all those like him. You need someone on your side, someone who believes in you."

The Intendant's eyes flew open. She rolled over and sat up, frowning. "That's what all this was about, wasn't it? You want Garak's position."

"I do, but not why you think. It would make it easier for me to help you. All he has done was meant to undermine, to make you stumble, so he could take what is yours. I would do the opposite. I would lift you up, expand your influence. No more of this petty, ridiculous squabbling with the Terrans, wasting resources. There is a much more ordered way to bring them to heel, and the Klingons, too." He took her hand, and kissed it. "Together, we could expand the Alliance, we could take the quadrant. Unify it, and fashion it into a new dominion, all under your rule."

The Intendant snatched her hand back. "So you could do the same as Garak once we accomplish this lofty goal? I don't think so."

Odo didn't reply to that. He locked his eyes on hers, moving over her, urging her back on the bed, and kissed her. It surprised her, his mouth. Hard man, hard methods, but soft, soft kisses. She gave in, and wrapped her arms around him.

Releasing her mouth, Odo said, "This is all I ever wanted, Intendant. No tricks. No promises. Just this. You are the only thing I've ever wanted for myself. And I protect what is mine."

"You do aim high," she said, "but I commend you on your taste."

"Then we can safely say I will not be going back to ore processing," he replied, nibbling her neck.

"Oh, no. Your services will be required elsewhere."

"So..." he said, bracing himself above her.

"So..." she returned, parting her thighs.

"You will accept my offer?"

"I'll think about it."

"I still haven't convinced you, even after all of this, that you can trust me? That I won't hurt you?"

"Odo, you're asking a lot. What you want is ambitious. And I'm not talking about the Alliance."

"Just remember, Intendant, one thing." Kira gasped as he pushed himself inside of her. "For _this_...I would destroy whole worlds."

Later, as she lay spent, her shifter spilled around her in his own spent state, the Intendant decided. She would accept the shifter's offer. Only they would not destroy worlds. They would build an empire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, the story is mine.


End file.
